EN: Kara No Kyoukai
by scouttroop
Summary: In a harsh ALT World, Shiki (SHIKI) replaces Naruto. Now Shiki with her Mystic Eyes will battle many enemies from the Elemental Nations who are powerless Ninjas of the Naruto Universe and Ghosts, paranormal stuff, psychotic killers and Monks from the Kara No Kyoukai Universe. Then get involved in a massive war. My idea from the Extra Chapter in EN: West Empire
1. Plot-Background-Settings

**Plot-Background-Settings**

 **I already uploaded this as an extra chapter in my other fanfic EN West Empire but I will put this an explanation on what's going on in my new fanfic EN: Kara No Kyoukai**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Western Empire Throne Room

"So what do you want to tell me about Kira?" Naruto asked while holding Hinata's hand and sitting his throne chair with her.

"Okay have you ever heard of counterparts?"

"Yes, counterparts means another version of ourselves", Naruto answered him what counterparts mean.

"Well then since you already know, we all have counterparts and they exist in various Alternate Universe."

"Like your USA Empire?" There many version of the USA Empire and like in this current universe they visited the Elemental Nation but not all.

"Yes Naruto but this Alternate Universe our USA Empire had harsh life being in the Elemental Nation and so did the inhabitants", before Kira can keep going Naruto stops him for a moment.

"Wait a minute, why is that Kira?"

"Perhaps you want to hear the tale in that Alternate Universe Naruto and Hinata too?" Kira asked and they nodded their heads so Kira opens a speaker for everyone in the Elemental Nation to hear the story in that harsh Alternate Universe.

XXX

Kira Yamato Telling the Tale

"In this harsh _**Alternate Universe**_ , originally your mother _**Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze**_ was supposed to give birth to a son which she and her husband _**Minato Namikaze** _will name Naruto and that would be you my friend. Unfortunately Kushina gave birth to a daughter instead which she and Minato name _**Shiki Uzumaki Namikaze**_ and she's your counterpart, like this _**Mainstream Universe**_ of ours Kushina and Minato died protecting their daughter from _**Kyuubi**_ before they sealed it into Shiki and saving _**Konoha**_ from total destruction."

XXX

"Years later after growing up unlike you Naruto, Shiki had no desire to be a _**Ninja**_ or being _**Hokage**_ although she accepted an offer in that position if she wanted, the offer came from _**Hiruzen Sarutobi**_. Bad things for Shiki is she also seen as Kyuubi like you Naruto and they tried to kill her but she was saved ether by us or someone in Konoha, when she was in the hospital after another attack that almost got her killed she acquired a strange _**Mystic Eyes**_ _**(Same one from Kara No Kyoukai)**_ but soon after she was going to try and learn how to use it her Mystic Eyes unexpectedly fired a massive blast wave that spread all across the _**Elemental Nations**_ and every Ninja who was caught or hit by the blast wave ended up having their _**Chakra**_ , _**Jutsu**_ , _**Sharingan**_ , _**Byakugan**_ and _**Rinnegan**_ erased from existence with no way to get them back, thus turning them into powerless Ninjas. More to that, Kyuubi and all of the other _**Tailed-Beast**_ have been erased from existence too."

XXX

"In the aftermath many in Konoha Ninjas blame Shiki for what the blast wave did since it came from her Mystic Eyes to begin with but _**Emperor Garrod Ran**_ , Hiruzen Sarutobi, _**Kakashi**_ , _**Jiraiya** _and _**Tsunade**_ convince them that Shiki never saw this coming at all. Shiki sticks with her _**Uzumaki**_ family name but she still accept her father's family name, what she did next is learn how to fight her enemies so she choose a _**Katana Sword**_ _**(Same one use by her in Kara No Kyoukai, I know she use a knife but I like this one better)**_ as her primary weapon of choice with Kakashi teaching her how to use it in a fight, me and Garrod telling how her Mystic Eyes works when she wants to use in battle."

XXX

"Without those Jutsus all the Enemies of the Elemental Nations were unable to do what they did like in the Mainstream Universe. So enemies like _**Orochimaru**_ , _**Kabuto**_ , various Sound Ninjas, the _**Akatsuki**_ and many others allied themselves with the _**Global Government Force**_ _**(Rideback)**_ and the _**Battle Los Angeles Aliens/Blaa**_ _**(Battle: Los Angeles)** _who were the enemies of the USA Empire and with that they called themselves the _**Dark Elemental Nations**_ of just _**DEN**_ for short. Oh another thing, those who would be Shiki's enemies like _**Soren Araya**_ and others have also joined them _**(Notes: I only know Kirie Fujou, Soren Araya, Asagami Fujino, Cornelius Alba and Lio Shirazumi but I say any other antagonist I don't know of have also joined)**_ and with that war on the Elemental Nations has begun."

"They did try to kidnap Shiki so they can replicate her Mystic Eyes then use it against us. All attempts to do so we thwarted by our US Imperial Forces, Konoha Ninjas and many of our allies.

XXX

"More worse than that, the blast wave caused by Shiki's Mystic Eyes also turn almost the entire Elemental Nations into an harsh environment state including climate change _**(Similar to the state and setting seen in COD: Black OPS 3)**_ and everyone is having a hard time trying to adapt to it. None of us can ever imagine what her Mystic Eyes can do to the Elemental Nations aside from erasing things from existence."

XXX

"In this Alternate Universe we did develop our _**Tau'ri Battlecruisers**_ , _**Starfighters**_ and got our hands on those _**Alien Starships**_ but we did not create our _**Tactical Strike Fighters/TSF (Muv-Luv)**_ and the _**Zoids**_ too. Replacing them in the Alternate Universe is we create Walkers, _**Pilotable Autonomous Walking Weapons System/PAWWS (COD: Black OPS 3)**_ and _**Autonomous Sentry Platform/ASP**_ _**(COD: Black OPS 3, Pilotable instead of Drone)**_ but still gave our Empire the Tau'ri name."

XXX

"What Shiki always like to wear as her clothes of choice is a white Japanese Kimono _**(Same one Shiki worn in most of Kara No Kyoukai Films)**_. Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya commented saying that Shiki looked very beautiful like her mother even though they never seen Kushina worn a Kimono before _**(Kushina did not get a lot of appearances so there is no answer if she worn any other clothing especially if it was Kimono)**_."

XXX

"Shiki has a love interest too and that love interest is _**Sasuke Uchiha (This version of Sasuke is somewhat like Mikiya Kokuto from Kara No Kyoukai)**_ , this version of Sasuke had no desire for revenge on _**Itachi** _and avenge his clan. This is because he knew that the _**Uchiha Clan**_ were planning to stage a Coup against Konoha and Sasuke felt betrayed for what he overheard, well this was before the blast wave came. Sasuke made a vow to remake Uchiha Clan without such treachery but he highly believes that's going to happen ever again with the Sharingan erased from existence. Sasuke met Shiki when he saw training with her Katana Sword and fell in love with her, most of his fan club of girls got jealous of this and they are also jealous of Shiki's beauty and to them it's very intoxicating."

XXX

"If Shiki did have friends and the one she spends the most is _**Hinata Hyuga**_ and mostly us US Imperials as well. Well that's the of the story from that Alternate Universe but the war is still going on there with no sign of stopping anytime soon."

End of the Tale

XXX

Back to the Mainstream Universe

"Wow that was pretty good!" Naruto said clapping his hands.

"Thank you Naruto but that Alternate Universe is very real and what I said is true", Kira said that it may be a tale but it's all 100% true and it's very real.

"The only way to visit that Alternate Universe or any other is through your Stargate or your starship's hyperspace?"

"Or any other Non-Stargate and Non-Hyperspace", Kira said what else came be use to visit various Alternate Universes.

 **End**

 **To fellow Fanfic readers and writers, I will use any my Factions will be part of the crossovers Adventures of Type-Moon series like the Fate Series, Tsukihime and Kara No Kyoukai. In the case of this crossover with Naruto and Kara No Kyoukai, my USA Empire/Tau'ri are the ones getting involved in it, plus it will be a little COD: Black OPS 3 like.**

 **XXX**

 **If you want to know something Garrod Ran is the Emperor of the Futuristic USA Empire/Tau'ri and a lot of his counterparts but this is the Futuristic USA Empire ALT which is another counterpart, _find it my profile_. Any characters you recognize in it aside from my OC, they do not have the same personalities like in any anime they came from. Kira Yamato does not go into shock if he kills someone like in Gundam Seed meaning he is fine when he kills. **


	2. Aftermath and Present

**Aftermath and Present**

 **Remember that Extra Chapter I uploaded in EN West Empire, well now I'm doing it. A crossover with Kara No Kyoukai/Garden of Sinners, Naruto and some COD Black OPS 3 elements.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing, the ones who made them are the real owners but I own my Futuristic USA Empire**

Konoha Council meeting Kyuubi attack aftermath

"Okay Minato and Kushina died protecting their daughter Shiki and they were successful on sealing Kyuubi into her", Hiruzen who was backed to his position as the Third Hokage said to Garrod Ran who was holding a baby Shiki Uzumaki Namikaze.

"Yes Lord Hokage and their last wish is they want everyone in the village to see Shiki as a hero for keeping Kyuubi at bay", Garrod said and he awaits the council's response to Minato's and Kushina's last wish.

"I say we kill that demon while it's in human form!"

'So it looks like many of them won't honor Minato's and Kushina's last wish because they knew nothing about the Jinchuriki', Garrod thought to himself in anger that most of the council members knew nothing of the Jinchuriki.

"I have a better suggestion we should make the demon into a weapon to protect our village and aid Garrod's US Imperial Forces", that war hawk Danzo Shimura said which angers most of the Konoha officials even Garrod.

"Oh why would we do that Danzo?" Garrod asked holding baby Shiki tightly.

"I'm only doing it for the sake of the village", but some know what Danzo really has in mind for this.

"Wrong answer Danzo, it's not for the sake of the village it's your sake of power!" Garrod answer some know Danzo is only like this because Hiruzen Sarutobi was given the title of Hokage and he didn't.

Danzo gets up from his chair and tried to snatch Shiki from Garrod's hands but he grabs him by the face and push him back. Danzo was going to pull a Kunai Knife but was force to stand down when Trooper Kira Yamato point his Colt Anaconda at him. Danzo couldn't bring out his ROOT Anbu because he will blow his cover if did.

"The next you try to make the daughter of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze into a weapon for your lust for power will blow holes on you and same goes for the rest of you corrupt council members if you try to harm Shiki", it's not just a warning it's a death sentences.

"Danzo you have become corrupt and twisted like Madara Uchiha which is the reason why Garrod and his Empire call you his spawn", what Hiruzen said is true but Danzo will only denied it believing he's nothing like Madara Uchiha.

"Shiki Uzumaki Namikaze will grow up to be a ninja just like her parents if she wants", Garrod said then just as he was about to leave with Shiki, Hiruzen stops him for a minute.

"But Garrod without Minato and Kushina here who else is qualified to take care and raise young Shiki?" He only asked that because Garrod doesn't intent on raising and taking care of Shiki.

"I believe we can", Jiraiya steps in with Tsunade.

"You and Tsunade?"

"As her Godparents me and Tsunade are more than qualified to raise and take care of her."

"I just hope your not going to do what you have in mind Jiraiya!" Tsunade said because most of the times Jiraiya likes to peek at girls in the hot springs, bathtub or showers for those Icha Icha Paradise books.

"Oh come now Tsunade you know I wouldn't do that to the daughter of Minato and Kushina", but Jiraiya's sweating bullets says otherwise.

"Is that so Jiraiya?" Garrod said while giving Shiki to Tsunade.

"Well that concludes the council meeting", Hiruzen ends the council meeting and trusts Jiraiya and Tsunade on taking care and raising Shiki.

XXX

Years Later

"You look beautiful just like your mother Shiki", Tsunade said to Shiki when she puts on the white kimono after choosing what she wanted to wear.

"Thank you Grandma Tsunade", Shiki answer while blushing in embarrassment, besides she already seen a photograph of her parents and boy her mother was very hot and beautiful and so is she.

"You sure you don't want to be a ninja like your parents?" Tsunade asked her because Shiki said she had no desire to be a ninja and doesn't enroll at the Konoha Ninja Academy.

"I made my choice and forge my own path Grandma Tsunade, my parents may have already knew that before I was born", that's true what she wants is her choice.

"Alright then Shiki but just be careful when you go outside many of the civilians still think your Kyuubi reincarnate", that's because these morons know nothing of the Jinchuriki and there might be bad information.

"I will, see you later Grandma Tsunade", Shiki then exits her house which was where her parents lived when they were still alive and she was still in her mother's stomach at that time.

XXX

"Shiki!" Hinata comes running toward her.

"Oh hello Hinata", despite many people of Konoha still think she is Kyuubi she was able to have friends and Hinata Hyuga was one of them, some of her friends who were girls are jealous of Shiki's intoxicating beauty and some boys are quite into her.

"A white kimono that's cute", Hinata said to Shiki and she was grateful.

"I'm grateful for that Hinata and you are beautiful like I am too", Hinata blushed on Shiki's words.

"Still shy like always Hinata?"

"Yes Shiki but it's just one of my personalities that's all", Hinata is just like that and she does resemble her mother too.

"Do you miss your parents Shiki?"

"Yes I do Hinata even I didn't get to know them in person but still my Godparents, Garrod Ran and Kakashi-Sensei told me what were they like, originally they wanted a son which they would name Naruto."

"But instead they got you", Hinata said finishing the sentences.

"Yeah and I had no desire to be ninja or Hokage but I accepted Sarutobi-Sensei's offer into that position when I'm ready for it", suddenly Shiki collapse when they got to Ayame's and her father's Ramen Shop.

"Oh no Shiki!" Hinata stays by her side and tries to wake her up but no avail, Ayame and her father helps Hinata then lay Shiki on the stand.

XXX

Night Time

"What happened Shiki?" Hinata asked her after she regain consciousness.

"I'm not quite sure Hinata, it felt like something was going to happen inside me", Shiki answer but that strange something was actually coming from her eyes.

"Let's go home after we eat some ramen", Hinata said passing a bowl of ramen to Shiki.

"Yes Hinata we go home after we eat", Shiki and Hinata started eating all the bowl they have on their plate.

"You had us worried back there Shiki", Ayame said to her.

"It's alright for you and your father to worry about me Ayame."

XXX

Konoha Hospital

"Garrod Ran to see Kirie Fujou", Garrod told what the receptionist on the desk.

"Upstairs", the receptionist said then Garrod makes his way to Kirie's hospital room.

XXX

Kirie Fujou's room

"Bedridden for a long time ever since your parents died Kirie", Garrod said to Kirie was awake but laying down on her hospital bed.

"I'm still traumatize by my parents death Emperor Garrod that's why I'm stuck here", Kirie answer in a weak tone.

"Your also very ill too Kirie", Garrod reminded her that she is also sick but Kirie nodded her head because she is too weak to say something else.

 **End**


	3. Mystic Eyes and Blast Wave (Revised)

**Mystic Eyes and Blast Wave**

 **Up next Shiki acquires her Mystic Eyes then it unexpectedly fires a massive blast wave that turns everyone into powerless Ninjas and erase all the Tailed-Beast from existence after she tries to use it. Much worse the blast wave made the weather and climate in the Elemental Nations change into a harsh environment.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Konoha Hospital

Shiki lays on a the hospital bed, well on her way home after saying goodbye to Hinata she had a run in with a mob of crazy civilians who thinks she is Kyuubi reincarnate. Shiki makes a run for but got cornered an alley, luckily Kakashi was near by with his rival Might Guy and came to her rescue, they knocked out all of the civilians and hand them over to the Anbu. They took a bruised Shiki to the hospital but she'll live anyway, in the meantime Shizune who was a ninja medic is tending her.

"Her eyes, it's changed", Shizune said opening her eyes and using a flashlight then notice her eyes has changed color _**(The Mystic Eyes)**_ and it isn't is normal color.

"Wait Shizune let me and Guy have a look", Kakashi and Guy had a look at it and they are weirder out of the what they are seeing.

"I don't have the slightest idea of Shiki's new eyes but I think it's something special", Shizune said to them believing that the Mystic Eyes which they don't know of is something special but they have no idea what will come next if Shiki tries to use once she back on her feet.

"Maybe it is a special youth for Shiki, anyway Kakashi let's just say we leave her alone for now", Guy said patting Kakashi's back.

"Alright Guy, but we need to report this to the Hokage."

"And inform Garrod Ran the Emperor of the American Empire as well?"

"Both of them Guy, let's go", Kakashi and Guy leave the hospital room.

Shizune was about to leave but look back at Shiki because it felt like something was going to happen _**(Which was triggered by the Mystic Eyes)**_ but nothing came so Shizune just leaves her alone. Well the Mystic Eyes are already starting something while Shiki is still unconscious.

XXX

Inside the Seal

 **"What is this?!"** Kyuubi the 9-Tailed Fox in his cage that's from the seal asked after seeing a strange blue mist coming his way not knowing it's the work of the Mystic Eyes.

XXX

Back on reality

Shiki regain consciousness then she rubs both her eyes so she can see better. Shiki grabs her glass of water that Shizune left but stop for a moment after seeing her eyes have changed when she look at her reflection on the glass.

"My eyes of changed, I wonder if this is something special like the Sharingan, the Byakugan and the Rinnegan", Shiki said to herself wondering if her new eyes is anything special like the Sharingan, the Byakugan and the Rinnegan.

"Let's see if I can use it", but she has no idea what's going to trigger if she tries to use it right now.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Suddenly Shiki felt a sudden pain at first from her eyes then all over her body, next Shiki's entire body started to glow in a strange blue light then it fires a massive blast that will spread all across the Elemental Nations.

XXX

Uchiha Compound

"THAAAAA!" Sasuke Uchiha who was the only one left after the Uchiha Massacre screams in pain on the floor after being hit by the blast wave.

"My Sharingan it's gone and all of my chakra and jutsu it's gone", what the blast wave did it erased his Sharingan, chakra and jutsu rendering him into a powerless ninja.

XXX

All over Konoha

Sasuke isn't the only one who had all that erase and turn into powerless ninjas, everyone who was a ninja have been converted or reverted into powerless ninjas. At the Hyuga Compound all of the Hyuga clan members felt their Byakugan even their chakra and jutsu being erased from them. Anko Mitarashi on the other hand is a little satisfied because she is free from the curse mark given to her from her former Sensei Orochimaru.

"What is going on?!" Hinata asked herself while crawling to the mirror and she finds herself no longer able to activated her Byakugan.

XXX

Akatsuki Hideout

Hidan and Kakuzu not only lost their chakra and jutsu they were reverted into normal humans, Pein reverted into Nagato even losing his Rinnegan including all of the Paths, Zetsu dies from the blast wave because he's a non-human to begin with. Obito Uchiha/Tobi and Itachi lost the same thing like Sasuke did and everyone else who was present there becomes powerless.

"No my Sharingan!" Obito/Tobi yelled after losing his Sharingan rendering him powerless.

XXX

Orochimaru's Lair

"No that blast have completely erased all our jutsu and chakra rendering all us powerless", Orochimaru said to right hand man Kabuto, well his Sound 4 ninjas lose their curse mark.

"What could have caused that blast wave?" Kabuto asked because they don't where it came from.

XXX

The next thing that blast wave did is erased all of the Tailed-Beast and thus the Akatsuki who are now powerless couldn't proceed with their plans to gather all of them and forged them into the 10 Tails. Soon after the blast wave was finished and disappears something then happens to most of the Elemental Nations.

XXX

Wave Country

"Hey mom what's going on! It's getting cold and it's starting to snow!" A boy name Inari asked his mother after noticing it's getting cold and started to snow when it wasn't supposed to in the Wave Country.

"What did that mysterious blast wave do the weather and climate of the Elemental Nations?" Inari's mother Tsunami said while holding her him closer to her.

The Wave Country isn't the only one, most countries in the Elemental Nations ended turning into very cold winter but not all some stay the way it should be.

XXX

Rain Village

This is village where Nagato and Konan lived is always been raining but the change caused by the blast wave ended up turning the long rain into a violent storm. Lighting strikes some buildings damaging it and powerful winds topples most of them.

XXX

Konoha Blast Wave Aftermath

"I believe that blast wave actually came from Shiki's Mystic Eyes when she tried to use it", Emperor Garrod Ran said to Hokage Sarutobi who's being helped up by John Taylor _**(COD: Black Ops 3)**_ and his fellow Cyborg Troopers.

"I will call up a council meeting Garrod, it's to let everyone know about what just happened", Lord Hokage said and Garrod nodded.

XXX

Konoha Hospital Kirie Fujou's Room

"Greetings Kirie Fujou, I may have some use for you to defeat Shiki Uzumaki Namikaze", a man in black said to Kirie who laying on her hospital bed.

"And you are?"

"Soren Araya is my name."

 **End**

 **Coming up next Shiki will learn how to use her Mystic Eyes correctly and use a Katana Sword to fight then it's ghost time from Kirie Fujou with some suicides.**


	4. Learning and Ghosts (Revised)

**Learning and Ghosts**

 **Now Shiki will learn how to use her Mystic Eyes correctly, learn how to use a Katana Sword then an encounters a ghost Kirie Fujou and her ghost girls.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Konoha Council Meeting

"So we know that blast wave which rendered us into powerless ninjas actually came from Shiki's Mystic Eyes when she tried to use it", the Hokage told everyone present in the council about where blast wave originated.

"Then it's that demon B#tch's fault", a random council member yelled and some have come to join him on blaming Shiki for becoming powerless ninjas.

"Everyone calm down, don't blame Shiki for this she never saw this coming", that was enough for the Hokage, Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Garrod Ran to convince those paranoid council members.

"But still she's is to blame for this!" Well not to that power mad Danzo who's not happy of being powerless because those Sharingans he harvested are really gone.

Garrod who had enough of Danzo's non-logic ways orders his Trooper friend Blackburn to depose of him because it's a perfect opportunity now that he is powerless. Blackburn kicks Danzo from behind and knocks him into a table, then he sticks a scorpion that crawls under his clothes. Danzo started thrashing around as the scorpion crawls around his back which he's unable to get it out, so all he can do is thrash around.

"BLAM!" Shows over Blackburn shoots him dead with his SPAS-12 Shotgun.

"Don't complain about this, Danzo is always power mad all because I was given the title of Hokage and he didn't", Sarutobi said and all of the council choose not to complain because they will utter the same fate as Danzo.

"Okay here's the thing me and Kira will train Shiki on how to use her Mystic Eyes correctly", Garrod said stepping in with Kira.

"And I will train Shiki on using a weapon to defend herself when she is using her Mystic Eyes or not", Kakashi said that he will train Shiki how to defend herself.

"Good that concludes the council meeting."

XXX

Somewhere in Konoha

Many girls are committing suicide by throwing themselves off the roof of tall buildings. The Anbu lead by Yugao Uzuki are investigating these incidents but they have no idea those girls are now becoming part of Kirie Fujou's ghosts army. Up in the Hokage Tower the ghost Kirie floats up there watching the Anbu investigate, oh her powers was making a suggestion that the girls should commit suicide to begin with.

"I will wait for Shiki to finish her training then I and my fellow ghost girls will attack", Kirie said to herself then disappears alongside her fellow ghosts.

XXX

Training Time

"Okay Shiki choose your weapon of choice", Kakashi shows her all the weapons she will use as her primary weapon of choice.

"This one", Shiki picks up a Katana Sword _**(Same one from the Kara No Kyoukai Anime)**_ as her primary weapon of choice.

"I like your choice Shiki, well I will be using the sword of Anbu against your Katana Sword", Kakashi draws out his Anbu sword as Shiki does her combat stance.

Kakashi makes his move by charging at Shiki who blocks the first strike, well that was the first point now Kakashi attacks her even faster while Shiki falls back and blocking every strike he throws at her. Kakashi stops so Shiki can make her move this time, she charges at him but Kakashi ended up knocking her sword out of her hands and he caught it.

"Come on Shiki you can do better than that, besides I like how you blocked every strike I threw at you", Kakashi said and gives her sword back to her.

Shiki does her stance again and Kakashi charges again but Shiki use her Mystic Eyes to her advantage and was able to knock his Anbu sword out of his hands. Well the Mystic Eyes was able to help Shiki see Kakashi's movement that's for sure even slash of light marks on him.

"Very good Shiki but still have much to learn even if your Mystic Eyes help you win against me. I may be powerless but I still have the skills of a ninja."

"I still need more learning from Garrod and Kira on how my Mystic Eyes work", Shiki said to Kakashi and she leaves to see Garrod and Kira.

XXX

Training Time 2

"I use my Mystic Eyes to beat Kakashi-Sensei in a sword duel but still need to learn how it works", Shiki said to Garrod and Kira.

"That's why we are here to help you Shiki", Garrod said to Shiki.

"Anyway activate your Mystic Eyes and tell us what you see", Garrod asked Shiki to use her Mystic Eyes so she can tell them what she sees.

What Shiki is seeing with it is a ball of colors _**(The same colors when Shiki was battling Lio Shirazumi)**_ around Kira and Garrod.

"I see a ball of colors around the both of you", Shiki confirms what she sees with those Mystic Eyes of hers but she felt like there is another Shiki in her _**(The Male Shiki)**_.

"Very good Shiki but we don't need to train you for battle since you said you already did it with Kakashi", Garrod concludes that her training is finished.

"Shiki Uzumaki Namikaze!" Kirie Fujou appears out of nowhere with fellow ghosts called out to her.

"Hey isn't that Kirie Fujou?"

"Yes Kira but she looks like a ghost along with fellow ghost girls but the only explanation why she's like that is Soren Araya."

"Soren Araya? Who's he?"

"He's a Monk and I guess he visited Kirie at the hospital and made her into this and Soren's motive is he hopes that Kirie can defeat Shiki", Garrod said to Kira on what's Soren Araya's motive.

 **End**

 **The battle with Shiki and Kirie Fujou will be on the next chapter.**


	5. Bone to Lily

**Bone to Lily**

 **Next Chapter is Shiki battles Kirie and her ghost victims then defeats them all. Then Kirie will commit Suicide like the actually Kara No Kyoukai.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Previously while Shiki was training on how to use her Mystic Eyes with Kakashi, Kira and Garrod they encounters Kirie Fujou with her ghost victims, what happened to her is because of Soren Araya who visited her at the Konoha Hospital and turn her into what she is. More to the point Kirie is behind all the suicides, she's been convincing girls her age into committing suicide using her powers and made them her ghost victims, Shiki have already chased her to the a different Konoha Hospital.

XXX

Konoha Hospital

"Looks like you made your move on anyone who tries to stop you other than me", Shiki said looking around and notice several hospital staff and Anbu Ninjas have committed suicide when they tried to stop Kirie and she convince them into that.

Shiki gets upstairs knowing Kirie and her ghost victims might be there for sure, she ready herself for battle and drawing her Katana Sword. Kirie who was outside watches Shiki from the windows outside use her powers on Shiki causing her to fall on her back, what happens next Shiki is trying to control herself to prevent herself from slitting her throat with her sword.

"Your trying to convince me into suicide Kirie? I don't have such desires!" Shiki breaks free by stabbing her own shoulder but Kirie and her ghost victims manage to get away before she can attack them.

"Another time then Kirie", Shiki said vowing that they will fight another day.

XXX

Hokage Tower

"Seriously Shiki you should be careful when your trying to break free from Kirie's influence", Hokage Sarutobi said to her while Shizune tends her wounds.

"Well injuring myself is the only way to break free", Shiki said it's the only way even if someone doesn't like it.

"Okay, anyway Shiki you won't be getting any help from us or the Americans because your the only one who can touch Kirie and her ghost victims while the rest of us can't", that means Shiki is on her own because every powerless Konoha Ninja and American Empire can't touch Kirie and Shiki is the only one who can touch her and defeat her.

"I understand, for now I need a break before I can fight Kirie again", Shiki leaves the Hokage office after Shizune is done tending her wounds.

XXX

Training Ground

Shiki is training with her sword and using her Mystic Eyes, behind a tree is Sasuke Uchiha who watches her. Sasuke is the only Uchiha left in the village because his older Itachi went to the Akatsuki after his clan's massacre, Sasuke have no desire for revenge because he's already aware of his clan's betrayal so he plans to rebuilt clan without such corruption like before.

"Sasuke I know your watching me from the trees", Shiki said and Sasuke shows himself to her.

"I may be powerless but I still have those acrobatic skills", Sasuke said walking up to her.

"Suddenly you take an interest in me", Shiki said knowing that Sasuke has taken an interest in her.

"Aside from the other fan girls like Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka who always fight over me because they don't want to share your the one I'm most interested in", Sasuke mentions of all the fan girls she's the one he's more interested in.

"Itachi told you to avenge your clan."

"Yes he did but I refuse because I know of my clan's betrayal."

"But you still want to rebuild your clan do you?"

"I do but I while try to recreate it without the corruption that cause them to betray our home", Sasuke said as Shiki looks down.

"Oh Sasuke, what's going to happen to you? To me?" Shiki asked what's going to happen to the both of them, then Sasuke touches her right cheek, this could mean that Sasuke is not just interested on Shiki, he's in love with her.

XXX

Next Night

Shiki was given intel that Kirie and her ghost victims have been sighted on the rooftops of tall buildings. Shiki goes up to the roof in a raincoat because it's a rainy night but now it's stopped raining, Shiki is now looking at Kirie and her ghost victims.

"Well you are really evil and therefore I have to kill you", Shiki toss her raincoat away, draws her sword and charges at Kirie and her ghost victims.

Shiki use her Mystic Eyes to red slash markings on the ghost victims and slice them there, the ghost victims only fade away after being defeated. Shiki eliminates all of the ghost victims and goes for Kirie next but she use her last ghost victim as a shield as moves to the next tall building. Shiki was still to catch up with Kirie when she jumps fly to the next building regardless of the distance then slides on the puddle of water using her left hand than her shoes. Kirie suddenly becomes terrified while Shiki checks her left wet hand then turning back to Kirie.

"Your feet are not on the ground, are you flying or are you floating?" Shiki asked to a terrified Kirie as she approaches, Kirie retaliates using her influence to convince Shiki to commit suicide one last time.

"Your influence won't work on me, I don't have such desire to begin with", Kirie becomes shocked when her influence didn't work, Shiki use her Mystic Eyes to make it look like she's trying to strangle Kirie by her neck.

"More importantly I found him first before you did or he got to me first before you so I can't let you have him", Shiki is implying is Kirie may have been in love with Sasuke Uchiha at one point before meeting Soren Araya, Shiki let go of Kirie's neck.

"Fall, fall, FALL! **FALL!** _**FALL!**_ " Kirie screams as she charges at Shiki but she stabs her in the gut with her sword and she falls down the building and fades away like a flower losing pedals.

"A bone? No a lily", Shiki said as Kirie's ghost self is destroyed.

XXX

Konoha Hospital

Kirie wakes up back to her human self after her ghost self was destroyed by Shiki. Kirie gets up from her hospital bed and on her wheelchair. Next she leaves her hospital and heads for the roof for one reason, to commit suicide now that she has nothing left to live for.

"Does it have to come to this now Kirie?" Kirie turns and see Garrod Ran was on the roof with her.

"All my families are dead Garrod, Shiki has defeated me and Sasuke has her. I got nothing left to live for now Garrod", Kirie tells him that there is no point on her living now that everything she use to have is gone.

Kirie looks away from Garrod and jumps off the roof while he watches her fall to her death like the girls did before they became her ghost victims. Garrod then called his Troopers and called the Hokage for depose of Kirie's body so they can lay her to rest.

 **End**

 **I choose Sasuke Uchiha as Shiki's love interest because here he's a good person and he knows of his clan's betrayal. In various fanfics I read where Sasuke is seen as antagonist he tries force any of the girls to be his lover in order to rebuild his clan but Naruto would always step in to help but not in this Kara No Kyoukai-Naruto fanfic of mine. Let's say Sasuke gets to be like Mikiya Kokuto a bit, Mikiya Kokuto was Shiki's lover and later husband if any you seen Kara No Kyoukai.**


	6. Telekinetic Killer

**Telekinetic Killer**

 **Next it's time for killing with Telekinesis and it's one girl's doing.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Konoha Night Time

Somewhere in Konoha in an abandoned bar a teenaged girl name Fujino Asagami is being raped by a street gang but for some reason Fujino is showing no sign of pain or any emotions making it look like she's wants to be raped. The street gang leaves her for dead and flees after hearing a UH-60 Black Hawk Helicopter flying by with a spot light but doesn't catch sight of the gang or Fujino.

XXX

With Sasuke

" I need to get home and gets some sleep after", Sasuke said after having a long walk out on the Konoha streets and he was heading home but stops when he heard a noise coming from the alleys and goes to investigate.

"Oh my are you okay?!" Sasuke found a confused Fujino crouching in the alleys and notices she is suffering from pain in her abdomen.

"What's your name?"

"It's Fujino Asagami and your Sasuke Uchiha", Fujino introduce herself in a very weak tone.

"I'll take you to my place for you to sleep", Sasuke offers her his place for her to sleep.

"Thank you Sasuke-Senpai", Fujino thanked as she stands up with Sasuke's help.

XXX

Uchiha Clan Compound

Sasuke brought Fujino to his home, he readies the bed then she falls asleep when she got into it. Sasuke commented that was very kind of him to help someone who needed help, still he wonders what happened to her and how did she get that pain in the abdomen.

"Fujino Asagami I will see what happened to you", Sasuke said to her while she sleeps then he gets into bed and sleeps.

XXX

Next Morning

"Wonder where she went?" Sasuke asked himself because when he woke up he notice Fujino is no longer in his place and at the same period when he turns on the TV Konoha news reports a murder happened in an abandoned underground bar where the victims bodies were found with their limbs torn off.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke asked himself watching and having his breakfast.

XXX

Murder Scene

"This is horrible", Hiruzen Sarutobi said while the Yugao and her jutsuless Anbu ninjas inspect the victim's body before John Taylor and his Cyborg Troopers can put them into Gurkha LAPV to take them somewhere for further inceptions from the USA Imperial Military.

"There's just no way a jutsu could've done something like this."

"Your right Aozaki, we all know Shiki's mystic eyes purged all of the jutsu and everything else that came with it", Hiruzen said to the red hair woman name Toko Aozaki.

Random POV

"Toko Aozaki, she's call in by USA Emperor Garrod Ran to aid Shiki Uzumaki Namikaze against all sorts of non-jutsu enemies. When she first arrive some believe she's an Uzumaki because of her red hair and the Clan has red hair but hearing her family name Aozaki could mean she might be another branch of the Uzumaki Clan. So far she's been a big help to Shiki, Konoha and the USA Empire/Tau'ri.

End of POV

"Shiki I want you to capture the suspected perpetrator per a client's request", Toko tells Shiki since this will be her task.

"I'm confident I will recognize the suspect because of their killing intentions", Shiki leaves just like that without reading the suspect's background.

'I know we will try to kill each other the moment we cross paths', Shiki claims but she can't always believe that's going to happen after their paths cross.

XXX

Elsewhere

"I wonder the where is Keita went", Sasuke asked himself about Keita's whereabouts.

In the past Keita Minato was acquainted with Sasuke during his days at the Konoha Ninja Academy and when everyone in the Elemental Nation can still use jutsu and everything else that comes with it. Somewhere else Fujino is dialing Keita's phone but Keita does not pick up while he's cowering frightened.

"Fine don't pick up and cower all you want but I will fine you Keita Minato", Fujino said putting the phone down and continues her search for him.

XXX

"Tell me where Keita is?" Fujino asks another victim she's dismembering without actually touching him.

"I don't know!" The victim shouted in pain saying that he doesn't even know Keita's location.

"Fine", Fujino kills him splattering blood on the windshield of Hummer/Humvee parked there.

Fujino leaves the area leaving not a trace that she caused it behind, all she leaves is just a dead body behind with torn off limbs with blood splatter on the Hummer/Humvee's windshield. If Fujino ever finds Keita, she knows what she has in mind for him, it's likely he will utter the same fate just like her previous victims. Soon after Fujino left the scene an AH-64 Apache out on patrol discovers the victim.

"Command with have another situation, another dismember victim", the Apache pilot reports to command.

 _"Roger that Chopper Patrol 6, were going to get on the line with the Hokage and our US Emperor Garrod Ran right now. In the meantime stay where you are but on alert for the killer."_

"Copy that command over and out."

XXX

Konoha Ramen Shop

"You befriend with Sasuke Uchiha?" Kakashi is having supper at the Ramen Shop but the person he's chatting with is actually Fujino herself but he's unaware that she's the culprit behind the dismembering.

"Yes I befriended with Sasuke-Senpai", Fujino answer him until Shiki shows up at the Ramen Shop.

"Kakashi-Sensei the Hokage requested your presence right now."

"Your sure Shiki?"

"There's another dismember victim and he wants you to help look into it", Shiki said to Kakashi while at the samer period she stares at Fujino with killing intents but Fujino isn't responding to it.

'Okay maybe Fujino Asagami isn't the killer', Shiki thought to herself but Fujino is really the killer, she's only hiding it to prevent her from knowing.

XXX

"RAAAAGGGHHHH!" Another victim dismembered by Fujino.

Early the victim turn out to be a friend who said to her that he knew where Keita is, unfortunately he just wanted to rape her. When he charges at Fujino in the attempt to rape her Fujino retaliates with her powers killing him in the process.

"Fujino", Shiki appears and confronts Fujino with her Sword in hand.

"Shiki Uzumaki Namikaze", Fujino turns her eyes on Shiki after she was done with Keita's friend.

"At first I dismissed you as the killer."

"Then what made you believe I was the killer now?"

"It's your bloodthirst is similar to mines, that's how I believe your the killer", Shiki answer so they get ready for battle.

"Well then I won't fight you then", Shiki stand down and leaves, what just happened is a sudden change in Fujino's character occurs.

XXX

Flashback

"Oh!" Fujino during her childhood reveals she's playing with her toys with a knife but accidentally cuts herself and bleeding a lot.

"Heh!" For some reason young Fujino continues to play not feeling any pain at all and doesn't patch up her wound, something is quite off with her even now.

XXX

Present time

"In my childhood I never felt any pain but now I feel pain finally and therefore I'm feeling very alive. But I don't want you Keita to tell everyone of Konoha or the USA Empire/Tau'ri that I'm a murderer and I just want to live normally", Fujino speaks to Keita on the phone but despite what she said she still wants to kill him.

XXX

"Okay spill the beans out Keita, what the hell did you do to Fujino?!" Sasuke heard all that because he was with Keita and now demands an explanation from him right now.

"Me and my friends gang raped Fujino for some time but she didn't show any of pain or emotion except when she was hit in the lower back by one of my friends", Keita's confession caused Sasuke to respond like this.

"You bastard!" Sasuke punches Keita directly on the face feeling disgusted for how he and his gang treated Fujino which comes to this.

"I'm very sorry Sasuke", Keita apologies to Sasuke while rubbing his face over that punch.

"Apology accepted, for now lets get to Aozaki for protection", Sasuke helps him up and they high-tail to Aozaki's office for protection.

XXX

Toko's office

"If were going to stop Fujino I need to talk to her and convince her to give up her quest for revenge", Sasuke told Toko because he believes he can convinces her to stop.

"You wanna know something Sasuke? Keita confessed that his friend stabbed Fujino in the abdomen on the night of the murders that eventually triggered her desire to kill, but when Shiki cross paths with Fujino she notice that she did not have any wounds which states that the pain is still inside Fujino's body and she would only resort to killing to relieve the pain."

"Then I really need to look into Fujino's past then", Sasuke said but before he leaves to see the archives Garrod Ran had something to say to him.

"Sasuke if we can't do anything to save Fujino then our only last resort is to kill her", Garrod said but Sasuke leaves Toko's office without saying a word about that or even an objection.

XXX

Konoha Streets

"Your out of control Fujino, I have to stop you now", Shiki said after witnessing Fujino murdering another victim who was man in cart that was going to accidentally crash into her but was murdered before that could happen.

Previously Fujino had an injured leg once she met Sasuke and like before in her childhood she felt no pain. Sasuke believes she's hiding her pain and this is something that needs to be spoken about. Next Sasuke learns that initially Fujino did feel pain but her father artificially sealed her ability to feel no pain in order to suppress her telekinetic powers which she use to kill.

"Fujino was never stabbed to begin with, but she did feel pain the moment she was about to be stabbed. The real pain is caused by the appendix that was never treated and was ruptured, the last thing is Fujino does not have much time left to live."

"So the only way to end her pain is to kill her isn't?" Sasuke asked Toko if that's the only resort that Shiki has to do.

"Sadly it's only resort Sasuke", Toko answered, Sasuke greeted his teeth in anger and sadness but there is nothing he or anyone can do for Fujino now.

XXX

Shiki confronts Fujino in a newly constructed Konoha bridge provided by the American Empire/Tau'ri except it's still looks likes the one in the Wave Country but several times more larger than the Wave Country bridge. For now is sealed off so Shiki can fight Fujino without having innocent people caught in the crossfire, plus is heavily raining all over the village.

"I feel the pain and joy of killing Shiki-San, I feel very much alive!" Fujino said to Shiki and her red eyes are a the sign of her killer telekinesis.

"But your now out of control with it Fujino so I have to kill you right now", Shiki activates her mystic eyes, pulls out her sword then charges at Fujino.

Shiki didn't get that close to Fujino due to her psychic attack that she could see so Shiki had to move out of the way. Shiki jumps off the bridge and landed in the parking garage below the bridge, Fujino sees only a broken window meaning she's in there.

"Your such a persistent person Shiki-San", Fujino said then continues pursuing Shiki.

XXX

Sasuke and Toko

"Sasuke our client who ordered her death is actually her father", Toko said to Sasuke on the way to the bridge using a Hummer/Humvee.

"What?! Why?!"

"He must have been aware of those powers when she was child and he said there's no way she can be controlled but she would have stopped if she got to Keita but she didn't, so that means she far beyond saving so he ask us to kill that monster."

"That idiot!" Sasuke said displeased about the decision from Fujino's father.

XXX

Parking Garage

Shiki patches her left arm up with a piece of cloth from her white kimono, early while Fujino was searching for her Shiki made her move to ambush her but not quick enough and Fujino twisted her left arm with her killer telekinesis rendering it useless. Shiki was able to escape from being finished off by it and hide, Shiki would now just fight Fujino with only her right hand.

"Fujino I can now see through your telekinesis", Shiki appears and confronts Fujino again.

"Bend!" Fujino shoots her telekinetic attack but Shiki cuts them like an incoming bullet all thanks to her Mystic Eyes.

"Bend! Bend! Bend! Bend! Bend!" Fujino repeated the attacks on Shiki but she cuts all of it with her sword before she grabs her by the collar and throws her down.

"Why!?"

"You and I are the same, the same birds who enjoys killing", Shiki said having her sword on Fujino's neck but she still has 1 more card to play and hopes that can kill Shiki for good.

" **BEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDD!** " That cause the bridge to be destroyed and everything in the parking garage collapse because she doesn't even need to see her surroundings anyway.

XXX

Aftermath

Fujino survived but Shiki is no where to be scene so she believes she's been defeated, Fujino has to escape now. Unfortunately Fujino doesn't get that far when suddenly she vomits blood and collapses.

"It hurts, it hurts", even though she survived destroying the bridge but she was badly injured and it's agonizing her.

"I don't want to die, I want to live on, I want to talk some more, I want to talk to Sasuke-Senpai, I love Sasuke-Senpai and my mother, it hurts Sasuke-Senpai, it hurts", Fujino said her desires in a very weak tone, same time she sees images of Sasuke and her mother whom she loves.

Shiki returns having survive the destruction of the bridge and finds a dying Fujino, oh Shiki heard everything what she said. Shiki bends down and stabs her, this battle fought by Shiki Uzumaki Namikaze and Fujino Asagami has ended.

XXX

Outside the bridge

"Fujino lost her sensitivity to pain in the end and I lost my desire to kill her, what did is cut through Fujino's illness", Shiki told Sasuke and Toko who were outside waiting for her.

"I will replace your left arm with a puppet arm capable of grasping spiritual embodiments, it's also fitted with John Taylor's cyborg enhancements", Toko promise to have Shiki's damaged left arm replaced.

"John just make sure you and your Cyborg Troopers properly give Fujino medical treatment", Sasuke told John Taylor and his team before they head in and retrieve Fujino for medical treatment.

"You have my word Sasuke", John Taylor and his team will properly give Fujino medical treatment as more medical ninjas and USA Imperial medics arrive at the scene.

XXX

Later on

"I'm concerned about Fujino, her acts will haunt her mind and continue hurting her. Despite every terrible thing she had done she was more human than the gang who raped and abused her", Sasuke confesses to Shiki about his concern toward Fujino who probably live on with the terrible actions she's done.

"I've made my decision to stay by your side Shiki", Sasuke made 1 more confession to Shiki.

"I feel a small special murderous intent towards you Sasuke", Shiki said what she feels toward him as her own confession.

"I hope that confession never happens Shiki", he hopes it will never come to that.

XXX

Hokage Tower

"Garrod do you have any idea how did Fujino ended up like that?" The Hokage demand to know from him if there's an answer about what happened Fujino which gave her those killer telekinesis.

"If there's an answer, it's Soren Araya", there's the possible answer, Fujino may have been approached by Soren Araya himself.

XXX

Few Days later

"Welcome", Ayame welcomes another customer at the Ramen Stand.

"Oh hello Fujino", the customer reveals to be Fujino walking in crutches.

"Hello Ayame", Fujino seems to be happy and she is smiling.

 **End**

Flashback

This is before Fujino ran into Sasuke, as she continues onward in the alleys she's approached by a man in a black trench coat and his eyes are barely visible for anyone to see.

"Fujino Asagami, I'm Soren Araya", so what Garrod said is entirely true after all.


	7. Priors Before Part 1

**Priors Before Part 1**

 **Flashback chapter which is priors before the previous chapters, showing how Sasuke met Shiki until trouble steers.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Sasuke's POV

"I remember first meeting Shiki Uzumaki Namikaze during a snowing day and that was before her Mystic Eyes purged all of Chakra, Jutsu and anything else that comes with it. I was really drawn by her beauty even though she was wearing a white kimono, kimonos where her choice of dress. Anyway I've fallen in love with her but I needed to know her better before I can confess my love to Shiki."

End of POV

XXX

Konoha Some Years Ago

On a snowing day Sasuke Uchiha is on his way to the Konoha Ninja Academy but stops after seeing a girl in a white kimono. Sasuke finds himself drawn by her beauty making him want to approach her and introduce himself.

"I think I'll introduce myself to her later since she's going to the ninja academy like I am", Sasuke reconsider because she's going to the ninja academy the same as him and he has all the time there.

XXX

Ninja Academy

"Class settle down we have a new freshmen joining us today. Go ahead young lady introduce yourself to everyone", the ninja teacher Iruka Umino said to the same girl in the white kimono which Sasuke recognizes.

"My name Shiki Uzumaki Namikaze, a pleasure to meet all of you", Shiki introduce herself and bow her head but many of the girls are having jealous glances at Shiki because of her beauty which is getting all the boys attention including Sasuke whom the all the girls are in love with.

'Shiki Uzumaki Namikaze? Then that means she's the daughter of the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki', Sasuke thought to himself while 2 of his fan girls Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka are looking at him for having his eyes on Shiki which makes them jealous.

XXX

Later on

"Shiki Uzumaki Namikaze", Sasuke finally had his chance on approaching Shiki who busy chatting with her only friend Hinata Hyuga.

"Hello my name Sasuke Uchiha", Sasuke introduce himself.

"Hello Sasuke", her and Sasuke shake hands but they ignore Sakura, Ino and the other fan girls glaring at her out on jealous.

"You do realize your fan club is glaring at me", Shiki tells Sasuke about his jealous fan club of girls.

"Just ignore them, they do not like when another girl gets more attention from me, but actually they think you got my attention more."

"Who the hell does she thinks she is?! Stealing our Sasuke's attention!" Sakura rudely ask.

"Yeah, damn that Namikaze!" Ino said until Shikamaru Nara decided to step in and correct them.

"What a drag I believe it was Sasuke who wanted Shiki's attention. Shiki didn't ask for his attention from the start", Shikamaru corrects them and walks away with his Choji Akimichi.

"Shikamaru you!" Sakura, Ino and the other fan girls don't know whether to believe what Shikamaru is saying is true or not.

XXX

Night Time

Shiki is on her way home but stumbles onto a fresh corpse of some random person killed by passing wagon by accident. Shiki kneels on the blood that's still flowing from the victim body and applies the blood on her lips as lipstick and smiles but for some reason the smile on her face looks like she wants to kill somebody. Shiki was able to leave the scene before 3 Dune Buggys and 1 M35 Truck arrives at the scene.

XXX

Next Day

"Shiki, is a kimono always your choice of dress?" Sasuke discusses about Shiki's choice of clothing.

"Yeah what about it Sasuke?"

"Don't you know it must be cold outside since it's winter", Sasuke stated to her.

"I simply wear something over it when it gets colder", Shiki replies that's what she would do if that happens.

"Then my suggest a jacket then", Sasuke suggested so Shiki has a request for him.

"Then you have to take me out to shopping then, think you can do that for me Sasuke?" Shiki ask but way to close to Sasuke's face and she's been seductive with him.

"Okay I'll take you out shopping Shiki", Sasuke said he will do it.

'Whoa I wonder what kind of perfume did she use, it smells very good', Sasuke thought to himself after smelling the perfume that Shiki sprayed on herself.

Watching is Sakura, Ino and the other fan girls feeling jealous even more because Shiki gets to go on a date with Sasuke. Hinata Hyuga and some of the other girls who are not interested in Sasuke show no sign of jealous.

XXX

Konoha Shopping District

"I'll buy this one", Shiki purchase a trademark red leather jacket.

"Very well young lady", the payer gets the money from Shiki and hands her the change to her, after leaving the store Shiki gives the jacket a try.

"What do you think Sasuke?"

"Beautiful Shiki", Sasuke answer causing Shiki blush a bit.

'Sometimes I wonder what is really your taste of clothing', Sasuke thought to himself awkwardly.

"Well then let's continue shopping here!" Shiki pulls Sasuke so they continue shopping around the mall.

XXX

Night Time

A random man stumbles as he runs in fear from an unseen attacker with a Katana Sword who attempts to kill him. The unseen attacker corners him and brutally kills him with the Katana Sword, after that the attacker leaves the area before someone arrives.

XXX

Hokage Tower

"Minato, Kushina, your daughter Shiki is endanger, but not from an enemy. She's endanger from herself", Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi said to Minato and Kushina who where in the afterlife because his Konoha Ninjas reported to him about the murders but Hiruzen started to believe Shiki might be endanger and it's causing all these murders.

XXX

Konoha Academy Lunch Time

"Shiki I heard about the murders and I have an inside source as the murders are not announce yet to everyone in the village", Sasuke said while having lunch with her and Hinata.

"How could you just talk about something like that during lunch?" Shiki said feeling displeased about Sasuke talking about that during lunch.

"Shiki is something the matter with you?" Hinata only ask because she curious about Shiki's change of behavior.

"I'm fine Hinata", she answer but she doesn't look fine but Sasuke and Hinata choose to say nothing anymore.

XXX

Elsewhere

"Horrible another victim", Kakashi said after he and his patrol discovered a fourth corpse.

"What should do now Kakashi?" Might Guy ask what should do now.

"You know what I think, we should prohibited all after school activities so we can keep all the young ninjas safe", Kakashi said for the safety of the young ninjas all after school activities will have to be prohibited.

"So that means they all have to go home after school has ended."

"Indeed Guy."

'Minato, Kushina I wish you were here to protect you daughter, she's really endanger', Kakashi thought to himself and it's likely Hokage Hiruzen spoke about this to him knowing these murders will endanger Shiki.

XXX

"Shiki need an umbrella?" Sasuke offers her an umbrella because it's raining outside.

"No Sasuke, someone will be coming to pick me up", Shiki replied feeling startled because he came up behind her.

"Sasuke where were you the whole time?" She ask after they've been waiting there for a long time without even saying a word.

"I was holding a farewell party for an upperclassman, Lio Shirazumi who was dropping out of school because he found something to do. Say you want to come as well Shiki?" Unfortunately Shiki did not think he was serious about it.

XXX

Later that night after returning home, Shiki goes off on a stroll alone but finds the fifth corpse of another victim.

"The fifth one", Shiki simply remarks without any emotions.

XXX

Namikaze/Uzumaki Household

"Shiki your the heiress to both the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clan, when your old enough you will run the clan", Jiraiya told her about her inheritances of running both clans that her parents are born from.

"I know that Jiraiya, but right now I'm not ready to run it", Shiki said while wrapping a bandage around her breast to hide her femininity for some odd reasons.

XXX

Ninja Academy

The very next day Sasuke is having his lunch break when all of a sudden he got quizzed by Rock Lee over something he heard as a rumor.

"Sasuke, rumors has it that your going out with Shiki Namikaze!" Rock Lee said quizzing Sasuke very hard before letting go.

"I'll admit that I like her but were only friends", Sasuke said to Lee but in reality Sasuke is in love with Shiki.

There are still jealous glances coming from Sakura, Ino and the other fan girls, plus they believe what Sasuke is saying is true. After lunch later on Sasuke finds a letter on his desk saying that Shiki is asking him out on a date, when Shiki shows up something weird happens.

"Hey Sasuke what's up dude!"

'WHAT THE HELL?!' A confused Sasuke thought to himself when Shiki talked in a boyish manner.

XXX

"Good of you to come John", Sasuke ask to meet with the Cyborg Trooper John Taylor so he can show some evidences about the recent murders.

"Me and my team found this at the latest murder scene", John places the evidences which looks like a piece of cloth from a kimono.

"Got any ideas Sasuke?" John means if Sasuke recognize it at any point.

"No John I don't recognize it", actually Sasuke recognize it, it's just that he doesn't want to believe that Shiki may be behind all of the murders.

"Well that's too bad then Sasuke, beside we all have been warned by the Hokage and my superiors that theses murders happening in Konoha will endanger Shiki", John said standing up from his chair preparing to leave.

"Wait John, what is that supposed to mean?!" Sasuke ask wanting to know what John meant by that.

"Better find out for yourself Sasuke, if you want Shiki to stay safe", John answered leaving the restaurant.

XXX

The next day Sasuke has a frank talk with Shiki who's still talking in a boyish manner, Sasuke decide to call that male person spelled SHIKI and the girl he always talks to is spelled Shiki. That SHIKI warns him that Shiki will try to kill anything that opens up her isolation with the world, Sasuke doesn't know what that means but he's got a bad feeling about this. Next day despite what's going on, Sasuke still offers to have lunch with Shiki.

"What happened to your left arm?" He politely ask her after noticing a bandage around her left arm.

"I got that from the last killing", Shiki answer but Sasuke had a bad reaction over her answer.

"No I don't believe you!" Sasuke said refusing to believe where Shiki got that injury.

"If you don't back off I will probably end up killing you as well Sasuke!" Shiki gave him a warning.

XXX

"Meeting again with me Sasuke", Sasuke once again meets up with John Taylor.

"This is the killer's skin underneath the victim's fingernails and the killer probably has an injury around the elbow", John tells him what he knows but Sasuke knows that injury is where Shiki's left arm is bandaged.

Sasuke panics and dashes out to Shiki's house but finds out she's not in, not even Jiraiya or Tsunade. Sasuke checks out the bamboo grove that's behind the house. There he finds Shiki drenched in blood in front of a fresh decapitated corpse spurting blood, as the blood splatters onto Shiki standing there in a trance she turns and smiles at Sasuke. She approaches a terrified Sasuke and says this with a smile. Sasuke is armed with Kunai Knives and Shuriken but he couldn't bring himself to draw them out because the way Shiki kills is beyond a ninja and samurai.

"Be careful Sasuke-Kun, a terrible premonition tends to attract a terrible reality!"

XXX

Later on Anbus ninjas and US Imperial Troopers arrive at the crime scene and Sasuke pretends that he didn't see anyone when Yugao Uzuki asked him still refusing to believe that Shiki is really the killer. Every night Sasuke goes back to keep a watchful eye on Shiki's house but this come to a stop when Shiki loses her patience and step outside to talk with him.

"I still refuse to believe your the killer!"

"Are you still coming tonight?"

"Yes I'm coming", but what happens next he will find out tonight.

XXX

Sasuke watches while it's raining until Shiki appears in a blood red kimono and started to slash at him wildly with her Katana Sword. Sasuke still couldn't bring out his kunai knife to defend himself because Shiki's attempt to slash him is more like a inhuman, so all can Sasuke do is run for it terrified with Shiki in pursuit of him. The pursuit comes to a stop as soon they are outside the bamboo grove and in the road, Sasuke falls and Shiki straddles him, holding her Katana Sword to his throat.

"Say something Sasuke", Shiki ask with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't want to die!" Sasuke answered and Shiki smiles warmly.

"I want to kill you Sasuke!" Shiki prepares to kill him but suddenly screeching tires coming from a Cougar HE are heard.

XXX

Some Year Later

"Going to visit her Sasuke?" Toko Aozaki ask him when she saw him holding flowers.

"Yeah and these flowers are for her", Sasuke said and leaves for the Konoha hospital.

Sasuke now works with Toko Aozaki since she offer him a job after her arrival to Konoha, still he wonders if she was an Uzumaki because they have red hair. Toko Aozaki maybe from a different branch from the Uzumaki Clan which could explain the reason for having a different family name.

XXX

Konoha Hospital

Sasuke visit Shiki who was in a comatose state, the ones guarding her is Kakashi and Might Guy since they are tough ninjas to who can stand their ground against Shiki.

"I will always believe in you", Sasuke stated to her.

 **End**


	8. Priors Before Part 2

**Priors Before Part 2**

 **Moving on to part 2 and the first introduction of Soren Araya picking up where the battle against Kirie Fujo and other 2 enemies began.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Shiki is put into a stretcher and rush to the Konoha Hospital after being hit by a passing Cougar HE, well that Cougar HE is the ride to the Konoha Hospital. Thankfully one the Troopers that were on board where where a medic and corpsman, Shiki survived the crash but she is in a coma because of that crash. Sasuke Uchiha visit her very frequently, leaving rose bouquets which garner him praises by the nurses, Tsunade, Jiraiya and those who knew Shiki's parents for his commitment to visit Shiki all this time.

"Well my graduates from the Ninja Academy has ended and now I'm truly a ninja", Sasuke said wrapping his ninja headband around his forehead.

"You also have a job working for me too Sasuke", Toko Aozaki remind him that he works for her now at her doll exhibition.

XXX

Shiki's Void

"Shiki your in a near death situation and it's time that you awaken, you need to live, that's why I'm going to sacrifice my existences for you", Shiki who was in a near death experiences within the Void encounters her male counterpart SHIKI who sacrifices it's existence for her to live. She did encounter Kyuubi for a brief moment before being shot back into his prison by SHIKI.

XXX

Konoha Hospital 2 Years Later

Shiki finally awakens and finds Sasuke's note that says 'Recover Soon' along with a bouquet of roses but something is not right with Shiki as soon she woke up for 2 years. Oh her hair has grown longer because she's been a coma for 2 years.

"Sasuke", Shiki said his name but sounded like if she doesn't recall him.

Next she looks at the bouquet, she sees odd looking cracks running through the roses and right at the moment she touches them the rose begin to whither, shatter and die, Shiki has no idea what's going with her. Later on as she is being treated by the medical staff and by Shizune who are unaware of Shiki's new abilities, Shiki can still see the odd looking cracks on them and herself, the last thing she sees is visions of people even herself are being sliced through those cracks.

 **"OOOOOORRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"** Confused and frightened by the cracks and visions she cries out and badly injures her own eyes by punching them both.

"Oh Kami Shiki!" Shizune yelled in horror for what Shiki just did to herself.

XXX

"Sasuke, your friend Shiki has regained consciousnesses but visitors other than family members will not be allowed to see her", Kakashi told Sasuke the good news and the bad news.

"Why is that Kakashi-Sensei?'

"Shiki is just not herself right now Sasuke, but will ask Toko Aozaki to see and check her condition", Kakashi said that it will be Toko Aozaki who will check up on her for now.

XXX

Later on

Toko visits Shiki who has both of her eyes bandaged due to her self-inflicted injury she caused.

"Shiki, my name is Toko Aozaki and I'm actually a sorcerer/sorceress and I know your feelings of loneliness and hollowed heart can only be cured by the care of the people", Toko said but Shiki said nothing although she heard all that.

"She's alright but don't go and see her yet Sasuke", Toko tells Sasuke that Shiki is okay but tells him not to see her yet.

"Okay just for now", Sasuke agrees not to see her for now.

XXX

During the night time in the Konoha Hospital, Shiki is being haunted by spirits who try to possess her body but no avail on doing so, outside the hospital US Imperial Troopers and Anbu ninjas can hear all that commotions coming from Shiki's hospital room but don't bother to investigate. During the day, Toko visits Shiki every day to discuss about her duel personality.

"Your condition is special because your male counterpart integrated a combined personality and SHIKI is gone. Your memories created a lapse and therefore you won't be able to conclude your involvement in the murders 2 years ago. Also SHIKI sacrificed itself for you to survive", Toko gave her statement to Shiki while she rest in her hospital bed.

XXX

"Okay Shiki we all confirm that your fully recovered you can go home now", Shiho said to Shiki that she is okay and it's alright for her to go home now but shook her has no.

"No?" Shiho said but Shiki's reason for this is because she is deeply frightened by the world full cracks that she sees with her eyes.

Elsewhere Sasuke is angry at Sakura, Ino and the other fan girls after they mock about Shiki being at the hospital and are hoping she dies there. Sasuke eventually frightens them off with a Chidori which he learn from Kakashi, Sasuke never intended to avenge his clan after his older brother Itachi massacred them because he knows about his clan's betrayal, so he will rebuild his clan after he marries Shiki but probably into a better clan without any corruption that's cause by the Sharingan's dark side.

XXX

That night Shiki still frighten she tries to stab her eyes with a kunai knife but was stopped by Toko. Toko thinks it's time that she tells Shiki about her new ability that she can use one day in the future.

"Mystic Eyes of Death Perception is the reason why you can see those strange cracks, I can teach you more about your ability. Your Mystic Eyes can allow you to perceive and also touch the death of things", Toko tells Shiki what she knows about the Mystic Eyes.

"I find that unnecessary Toko, because I don't have any desire to live."

"But your also scared to die under your condition", Toko said to Shiki despite she doesn't want live she's also scared of dying.

When the spirits returned to the hospital to target Shiki, Toko use a magical protection to protect her from them but there are stages of disappointments. Toko asked Shiki if SHIKI's sacrifice was all for nothing before leaving. On the next night Toko's protection complexly shatters and a possessed corpse that looks like a zombie attacks Shiki.

XXX

"Shiki's heart as being hollow and only through present and future experiences she will be able to build her new personality and 'shrine' in her heart", Toko describes to Sasuke about Shiki's heart.

Sasuke starts singing softly 'Singing in the Rain'. Back at the Konoha Hospital Shiki realizes how truly and frightful death is, she finally fights back the possessed corpse and both of them fall through the hospital room's windows.

"Shiki I'll help you!" Toko returns to the Konoha Hospital and found Shiki trying resist the zombie.

Toko attempts to stop the zombie with he ignition sorcery but that doesn't work, but suddenly Shiki removes her bandages and when she open her eyes, rainbow colors are on it meaning that she has acquired her Mystic Eyes of Death Perception finally.

"Shiki catch!" Toko hurls the Katana Sword to Shiki.

"Let's do this", Shiki cuts her long hair short like it was before and use her Katana along with her Mystic Eyes of Death Perception to slice the zombie rendering unable to stand but the spirits possessing the zombie comes out and possess Shiki's body.

"Not this time!" Shiki fights back by stabbing her own body to reach the spiritual being's existences and cuts through them destroying them for good.

"Good job Shiki, anyway I can teach you how to use your mystic eyes better in exchange of working for me", Toko offers Shiki how a job working with her so she can teach her how to use her mystic eyes better.

"I accept Toko", Shiki accepts Toko's offer.

XXX

Sasuke finally got his chance to visit and see Shiki for the first time after her awakening. Shiki turns to him and smiles, looks like she finally recognize him.

"Sasuke", Shiki finally recalls his name.

"I grateful that you finally remember me Shiki", Sasuke and Shiki then embrace each other.

XXX

Elsewhere or everywhere or present times a mysterious man with a dark trench coat is shown with Kirie Fujo granting her with body in a form of a ghost that she can move with. Next with Asagami Fujino healing her back wound and a down blood stained guy who turns out to be Lio Shirazumi.

"Who are you?" Kirie, Asagami and Lio ask who the man is.

"A magus, Soren Araya", he respond to all 3 of them.

 **End**


	9. Paradox Spiral Part 1 Shiki's Arc

**Paradox Spiral Part 1 Shiki's Arc**

 **The battle with Soren Araya begins but also introduce Tomoe Enjou, but this is only part 1.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Konoha Back to the Present Time

Somewhere in a random area of the village in the middle of the night, a red headed boy name Tomoe Enjo stabs his parents to death after going into a fit of madness. After he was done he escapes his apartment home in a panic, after he was gone a homeless burglar finds the bodies but when he returns with Anbu ninjas on patrol he finds them being greeted by the residents who seem perfectly find.

"But I swear I found them dead!" The homeless burglar tries to tell the Anbu on what he really saw.

XXX

Some Time Later

"Come on and bring it you loser!" Some bullies are pushing Tomoe around back and fort.

"Hey you boys get out of here!" Shiki now in a white kimono appears tells them and the bullies ran off in a fright because they see her scary.

"Miss Namikaze can you hide me?" Tomoe seemingly taken by Shiki's presence ask her to help him hide.

"Why?"

"I'm a murderer!" He claimed.

"I'm the same as you", Shiki agrees to since she's the same as him accepting his status.

XXX

Namikaze/Uzumaki Home

"You know Tomoe you might be as well good with the ladies", Shiki said to Tomoe who was laying on the floor while she's on the bed.

"You really think so Shiki?"

"Believe me when I say so Tomoe", Shiki said to him before falling asleep.

A month later Tomoe continues staying at Shiki's home and treated well by her godparents Tsunade and Jiraiya, Tomoe was given a picture of Minato and Kushina to see what her parents look like although he was sadden that they died protecting their daughter from Kyuubi and sealing it away into a Jinchuriki host which is Shiki. While Tomoe awaits for any news report of his parent's murder he notice a strange man in a red hat and coat following Shiki as she returns home.

"Shiki I saw some dude with a red hat and coat following you!" Tomoe warns her of this fact.

"What are babbling about Tomoe? There was no one following me here!" Shiki idly dismiss what he warns her.

"But I'm telling you I saw the dude with the red hat and coat tailing you!" Tomoe trying to convince Shiki that he really saw the dude.

"And telling you Tomoe that there was no dude in a red hat and coat tailing me!" Shiki still dismissing Tomoe's words and soon this conversation is turning into an argument and he decides to end it.

"Shiki, I'm in love with you!" Tomoe claims that he's in love with her.

"I may lack any worth but I'm willing to die for you!"

"Sorry Tomoe but I can't accept you. Just go back to where you consider and feel is your real home", Shiki said and Tomoe believes she might be right and that he cannot hide any longer with Shiki and leaves.

XXX

"What the Mom?!" Early Tomoe returns to his apartment home which is a an ominous, circular complex colored red, which was completed recently and was name Ogawa apartment. This building was constructed in the courtesy of the US Empire, anyway Tomoe said that because he was shocked to see his mother still alive when he actually killed her and his father.

"I have to go back and tell Shiki", confuse of this Tomoe choose to return to Shiki and tell her about this.

XXX

"I agreed to accompany you here because I heard you perfectly clear that you murdered both of them and you find your mother still alive which makes me believe something is very wrong here", Shiki said her reason for accompanying Tomoe back here, well they drove with the Humvee.

"I can notice that we are ascending in a spiral", Shiki commented while in the elevator.

XXX

4th Floor

"Wait Tomoe, let's not ring the doorbell", after exiting the elevator Shiki insists on not ringing the bell.

"So your suggesting that we simply enter my home", Shiki nods when Tomoe asked.

After entering they are met with Tomoe's abusive family, even another Tomoe which cause more confusion. They watch the family's final moments as Tomoe's mother succumbs to murder-suicide and dies for good this time.

"Shiki can you tell me what is all this?!"

"They are simply imitation puppets that are revived in the morning and are forced to relive their final day alive repeatedly by destroying themselves", Shiki explains and because they did not ring the doorbell they acted like they had no visitor.

"There is something else you should know about the opposite side of the apartment. due to the construction of the complex none of the residents realized the rotating elevator made them exit 180 degrees, into another set of flats", Shiki said while in the elevator again with Tomoe.

"This is your real residence Tomoe", Shiki said as they exit the elevator.

"This is the rotten corpses of my parents", Tomoe said checking them.

"Only this side of the apartment is used to store corpses", Shiki said but suddenly their intrusion also causes the undead puppets of the other deceased apartment residents to attack them like zombies when it was time for them leave.

"Stand behind me Tomoe", Shiki draws out her Katana Sword then slice and dice them.

Tomoe gave Shiki a hand with a ARX-160 Assault Rifle that he found in the back of the Humvee. He just aim for their heads since that's the only vulnerable spot from the zombie, for Shiki just slice them apart and they won't get back up from that.

"Nice team work Tomoe", but this was cut short when they are confronted by none other than Soren Araya himself, they couldn't see his face or eyes because it's shaded dark.

"Soren Araya", Shiki said until remembering that it was him whom she was battling was actually him before she went berserk and attack Sasuke.

"Fishing for answer well here it is, I control this apartment as part of an experiment that uses the building to simulate a miniature world that concludes in a day. After I drive all of the occupants to kill each other I make them repeat their deaths over and over for the past half year. I was hoping for a deviation in their deaths", Soren explains to Shiki and Tomoe what he's been doing in the apartment.

"Oh I was the one who manipulated Kirie Fujo and Asagami Fujino to attack you Shiki Uzumaki Namikaze as antithesis to you in hopes I can force you to recognize your own Origin. Well I guess I can capture you now since your here", Soren now plans to capture Shiki now that she is here.

"I can't see the perceive lines on his body due to his great age which is his Origin of Stillness and mystical artifacts he grafted onto his left arm in preparation for this battle."

"SHIKI NOOOOOOOOO!" Tomoe shouted when Shiki attacks Soren regardless and was able to cut through his defenses but Soren was able to subdue her and absorb her into the building leaving only her Katana Sword behind.

"NO! NO! NO! Shiki!" Tomoe who just witness all that grabs Shiki's Katana Sword and escapes back to her home and bringing his ARX-160 Assault Rifle with him.

 **To be Continued on Part 2**


	10. Spiral Paradox Part 2 Sasuke Arc

**Spiral Paradox Part 2 Sasuke Arc**

 **Moving on to the Sasuke Arc and he also meets Tomoe, plus this is part 2 now.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Toko receives a tip from a friend which is Kakashi regarding the mysterious report made by that burglar that upon entering an apartment, he found a middle-aged couple murdered. However, when the Anbu ninjas follow up and ring the doorbell of their apartment, the man who was seen dead by the burglar answers as if nothing was wrong.

"The son of that couple Tomoe Enjo is missing, Sasuke I want you to investigate this", Toko requested that Sasuke who just return from his acrobatics training to investigate.

"Will do Toko", Sasuke departs for his investigation.

XXX

Sasuke locates the schematics of the strange apartment building, 2 separate semi-circular buildings that are separate apart from the lobby containing only one central elevator.

"Looks like the builder who was working for the USA Empire meant for the construction to be for a company dormitory but he instead opened it to the public. Plus the elevator was inoperable for the first month residents lived in the building and there are 30 of the 50 families within the building."

XXX

Sasuke manage to give his report to Toko, then he makes arrangements to meet Shiki, but when he got there her home was locked much to his surprise.

"Strange to find her home locked even though there was a lock on the door in the past", Sasuke comments about the door not having a lock on his previous visits.

XXX

"Let you know I help design it and there is a reason only 30 of the 50 family backgrounds could be found, the others were faked using a certificates of already deceased people", Toko explains and Sasuke automatically is affected by the strange building's architecture and design.

"I others words the residents went insane", Sasuke said but as he exits the elevator on the 4th floor he is confused to find himself on the wrong side of the building than the blueprints noted.

"What the hell?" Sasuke further confuse when he checks on the residents of apartment 405 which is Tomoe's family.

"Okay I really confused here", he finds them there although they are supposed to be living in the opposite building in apartment 410.

 _"Sasuke I want you meet me at one flight up the stairs"_ , Toko told him and Sasuke did so.

"Hey why am I here in the 6th floor when I supposed to be at the 5th", Sasuke commented when he finds himself not in the right floor.

 _"Your confused because you have no idea the elevator is rotating 180 degrees while lifting and augmentation to the stairway"_ , Toko explains why isn't he reaching his destination right.

"Oh that's why, I'm switching to the apartments of the residents to the other half of the building after the completion of the elevator", Sasuke said and deduce.

XXX

"About time", Sasuke visits Shiki's home again but finds it unlock now.

"Who the hell?!" Sasuke asked after finding Tomoe there instead.

"Sasuke Uchiha right?" Tomoe asked and Sasuke nodded his head.

"Listen up buddy I'm going to look for Shiki since she missing now", Sasuke tells him what's he's going to do now.

"I'm going to look and rescue her too Sasuke."

"I have no idea what's your motives for this", Sasuke is questioning Tomoe's motives.

"But fine I'll bring you along with me on the condition that we make one stop first", Sasuke agrees to to bring Tomoe despite disagreeing with Tomoe's sentiments that this is something he is just doing for Shiki's sake.

XXX

"Whoa I do have a home", early Sasuke surprises Tomoe by bringing him to his childhood home where Tomoe eventually regains his memories and realizes that he does have home after all.

"Now I can fight for my own sake and not Shiki", Tomoe now changes his motives.

XXX

Sasuke and Tomoe proceed to the apartment complex to rescue Shiki and choose to split up because of the separate routes and agree to never search for each other again and parted ways so none of them would have any guilt if something bad happens to them.

"So be it, farewell Tomoe", Sasuke enters the building and confronts the dude with the red hat and coat name Cornelius Alba who was a Magus from Toko's past, plus he has something in his hands.

"Is this the red head your looking for?" Cornelius shows the decapitated head of Toko which made Sasuke want to vomit.

"I do assume that an Uchiha like you is Toko's apprentice", Cornelius said as Sasuke stabs him with a kunai knife.

"You can stab me Sasuke but that won't do you any good", Cornelius said pulling out the kunai and poking Toko's lifeless eyes with it before crushing the decapitated completely splattering all the blood.

"I always hated Toko for various reasons!" Cornelius superimposes his hatred for Toko on to Sasuke like if he was her.

What he does to Sasuke is he grabs him by the head and slams his head into the wall continuously knocking Sasuke out.

 **To Be Continue**


	11. Paradox Spiral Final Arc

**Paradox Spiral Final Arc**

 **Shiki takes one final battle with Soren Araya after escaping the void and Toko Aozaki turns out to be alive and the other turns out to be just a puppet clone.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Early before Sasuke and Tomoe arrived at the apartment complex Toko Aozaki got their first and battled the dude in red Cornelius Alba but lost her fight against him. Toko's decapitated head was kept alive in a jar temporarily but Cornelius insists on killing her himself, so he leaves the basement with Toko's head in tow. Now to the present he confronts Sasuke at the entrance as a distraction for Tomoe.

XXX

With Tomoe

"What the hell is this?!" Tomoe asked himself after discovering the underground lab filled with various brains that are in jars.

"This is my brain", Tomoe said holding the jar containing his brain then along came Soren.

"You want to know the truth Tomoe? Your body is a puppet", Soren appears to have his organs hardwired into the building.

Tomoe flees to the tenth floor where Shiki is and bring her Katana sword until Soren appears again and corners him. Tomoe was able to stab Soren directly in the heart with a dagger but that didn't faze him, then Soren in turn kills him for good.

"Shiki", Tomoe said his final words after seeing a blurry figure that looks like Shiki in front of Soren before dying from his injuries.

XXX

"Well that knocks you Sasuke Uchiha", Cornelius said after knocking Sasuke out after bashing his head on the wall.

"Is that so Alba?" A familiar voice caught Cornelius's attention forcing him to turn around and see who said that.

"Toko?! But how?!" Cornelius shocked and horrified to see Toko alive when he actually killed her.

"Correction, that was a puppet I made and it was an exact copy of myself", Toko explains making Cornelius realize that killing her old body was the trigger that awakened the new one.

Toko kept talking as a briefcase monster attacks Cornelius and kills him by dragging and pulling him inside the briefcase. Toko then went to Sasuke and tends his head injury, at least he's alive anyway, then Soren appears from the sealing.

'Araya is peeking from one terrible spot', Toko thought to herself.

"So it is really you Toko, did you come to fight me again?" Soren ask whether Toko intends to oppose him like before.

"No there's no way I can defeat you this time", Toko said that she can't this time.

"Are you sure? That monster in the briefcase can defeat me", Soren says otherwise that Toko can win with some help from that briefcase monster.

"I already lost when I died, if there is someone that can stop you it would be Shiki", Toko replies that it would be Shiki who will end him.

"Araya your real purpose on apartment complex by representing the Taiji in order to take in the Taiji using Shiki as the yin to get into the Spiral of Origin and end the world", Toko asked him as a guess.

"Yes and I sealed her outside of space", Soren answered but Toko laugh derisively.

"I think you would have been better off sealing her in concrete because no such barrier would hold Shiki for long", with that saying Soren started to feel Shiki exiting the void even images starting appearing as well.

XXX

Soren return to the spot where Tomoe died and from the elevator along came Shiki now free from the void.

"Can't you even stay out for at least 2 minutes?!" Soren said displease that Shiki was able to escape void.

"Maybe Araya but that couldn't keep me out forever", Shiki said as she draws out her Katana sword again.

"That's the reason why Tomoe said your name because he saw you before he died", Soren then use his magic in order to subdue Shiki but she was able to break free with a single slash, next she lifts off into the air spinning with her Katana on her hands, Soren manage to evade her attack but looses his right arm in the process.

"I see, I was deceived when I was observing your battle with Asagami Fujino. Finally we meet Shiki Uzumaki Namikaze!" Soren said preparing his finally duel with Shiki.

Shiki's eyes changes into her normal blank eyes before coming back to her mystic eyes and charges at Soren who evades her attack again. Soren then attacks but Shiki flips back to evade him, she slashes her Katana at him but he uses his left arm as a makeshift blade to block her attacks, he then use his cut off right arm to attack Shiki but slash what's left of it after it grabs her in the back of the neck. Soren then grabs Shiki by the face and shoots her crashing into a wall but she survives that and stabs Soren in the heart.

"Damn you!" Soren sends Shiki rolling after breaking free from the stabbing but she quickly recovers and charges at him but evades again then suddenly he's nowhere to be seen or found.

"I won't let you get away!" Shiki said looking outside because somehow Soren was able to get outside.

XXX

Outside the Apartment Complex

"To stop her I need to bring the apartment complex down on her", Soren closes his hand then the apartment complex starts to fall apart killing all of the zombies, destroying all of the corpses, and Tomoe's remains and the underground lab containing all of the brains.

XXX

Inside

"Time to get out of here!" Toko grabs a still unconscious Sasuke and high-tails out of the falling apartment complex.

XXX

Outside

"Shiki Uzumaki Namikaze!" Soren said after spotting Shiki outside and descending straight at him.

Shiki stabs Soren again but this he won't escape her this time as they descend and hit the ground. Shiki flew away knocked out and her Katana broken, as for Soren, his body begins to slowly dissolve now that he's been defeated, Toko approaches to ask him some questions.

"So Araya, why do you these things?" Toko ask while lighting her cigarette to smoke.

"My reason of ending the world is that I wanted to records the deaths of all humans and a conclusion to my personal deeds. With that I can achieve all happiness for giving meaning to meaningless deaths of the human race", but he fails on those deeds because Shiki defeated him in battle.

"But looks like you won't be able to do that with you dead", Toko said that he won't able this time with him dead.

"I may be defeated but war will come!" Soren might be gone but war will be coming.

"What do you mean by that Soren?"

"Before I got started here in Konoha, I was able to unite all of Konoha's enemies including the enemies of the US Empire to start a war against Konoha and all of it's allies", it's turns out Soren was able to unite both enemies of Konoha and the US Empire together.

"Even if that is true we will fight to defend what is right", Toko said as Soren dissolves completely.

XXX

In a different sequence is Shiki and Tomoe as each other's mirror images as these actually represents 2 sides of the Taiji but it isn't clear if this is real or imagined.

XXX

Uzumaki/Namikaze Residences

"Shiki, Sasuke is here to see you", Tsunade told Shiki who was in bed that Sasuke was here to see her.

"Send him in Tsunade", with that Sasuke enters her room.

"Did any of my Godparents let you in?"

"No I use a key that Tomoe gave me to get inside your home", Sasuke said holding and showing the key.

"It's unfair that I don't have a key to your home", Shiki remarks as Sasuke laughs about it.

 **End**


	12. Killer Cosplay

**Killer Cosplay**

 **There's a killer out on the streets of Konoha and he cross dresses as Shiki.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Hokage Tower

"Are you certain about Araya's words Toko?" Hokage Sarutobi asked her about what she heard from Araya's last moment.

"I pretty certain about what I heard, Araya united all of the enemies of Konoha and the USA Empire", Toko mentions that all of the enemies of Konoha and the USA Empire have been united by Araya.

"So that means there will be war coming."

"Correct Lord Hokage but the questions is when?"

"Let's put that aside for now Toko, there has been a large number of ferocious murders going on lately and I want you and Shiki to investigate it", Hokage Sarutobi ask Toko to investigate the ferocious murders that's going on right now.

"Will do Lord Hokage", but before Toko can leave the office Hokage Sarutobi has something else to say to her.

"Just a reminder that John Taylor and his Cyborg Troopers have investigated this before but unable to find the anything so I'm leaving it up to you now. Even my Konoha Anbu ninjas weren't able to find anything."

"I understand Lord Hokage", Toko leaves to get this investigation started.

XXX

Elsewhere

Shiki all by herself wanders the back of the alleys of the business district to search for the murderer. The business district is actually a very dangerous territory because there is a lot of thugs who will kill anyone who sets foot in their territory.

"I know they are following me", Shiki said to herself because she knows she's being followed by local thugs from behind before she stops in front of the other 2 local thugs.

"Take your best shot at me then", Shiki said opening her eyes revealing her mystic eyes.

The thugs pull out knifes and attacks Shiki but she was able to counter the 2 in front with a dropkick, Shiki evades being grabbed from behind and kills the thug with her Katana sword. Shiki proceeds to kill the rest of the local thugs before continuing into the alleys.

XXX

Uchiha Household

"Okay I'm becoming more and more worried about Shiki being out looking for the murderer", Sasuke said becoming more and more worried about Shiki.

"What are you going to do then Sasuke?" Hinata ask what's his plan of action, Hinata and her younger sister Hanabi stop by to visit since he's all alone there.

"I will start my own investigation by asking drug pushers and prostitutes for answers", that's his plan of action.

"Are you sure you have to ask those kind of people for answers?" Hinata ask that because drug pushers and prostitutes are not very good people sometimes.

"Shiki would have done something in my place, so no worries about asking them", Sasuke then leaves his home to that area of Konoha that's populated by drug pushers and prostitutes.

"Come on Hanabi, let's get home."

"Okay sis."

XXX

Konoha Alleys

Shiki continues onward but stops after finding a mutilated dead body of a person, Shiki takes a look around knowing the murderer might be here somewhere. She didn't find the murderer, the murderer found her first before she did, Shiki notice the perpetrator is leaping on the rooftops in fast speed before revealing himself to Shiki.

"Hello Shiki!" The dude appears to be cosplaying as her.

"And you are?"

"Oh you forgotten me? I'm Lio Shirazumi!"

"Your the one I turned down after you ask me to go out with you", Shiki said now remembering Lio after he tries to ask her to go on a date with him but got turned down.

"Let me guess, right after I turn you down you went insane and started doing all that ferocious murders", Shiki said deducing what happen next after she turn him down.

"Yes I did but at the same period I met with some magus name Soren Araya", Lio said even revealing that he actually met Soren Araya too.

'Araya is also behind his actions', Shiki thought to herself realizing that Soren is also behind this too.

"Araya gave me some powers for me to combat you, also when you turn me down in the first place I began to take various photographs of you, I even made myself look a little like you as well", Lio said licking his combat knife that's drench with blood and his face is completely crazed.

"By cross dressing as me", Shiki said while Lio is so up close to her.

"Absolutely my Shiki!" Lio answer while he tried to touch her by the cheek only for her to slap it away.

XXX

With Sasuke

Sasuke was able to gather enough information from the drug pushers and prostitutes that he had a word with, so this leads him to the house of Lio Shirazumi. Sasuke enters Lio's apartment but finds something very disturbing.

"What the hell is this?!" Sasuke asked himself because what's he's looking at is various photographs of Shiki and it's a shrine of a madman.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Lio suddenly appears to Sasuke but his missing his left arm resulting of his scuffle with Shiki.

"Lio why are like that?" Sasuke ask him while he arms himself with a kunai knife for defense.

"Remember when I said to you I was going to drop out? When I did I started taking various photographs of her and made this shrine", Lio revealed what he's been doing ever since he dropped out.

"This is more like shrine of a madman Lio", Sasuke said only seeing him that of a madman.

"Say what you really want Sasuke, I don't care!" Lio was suddenly cut off when Sasuke charges at him and elbows him but the chin before fleeing the area.

"Well Sasuke is long gone and out of site, now back with Shiki this time", Lio said has he stands up to continue his pursuit of Shiki.

XXX

Back with Shiki

Shiki tracks Lio to a storage filled with all sorts of plant life not knowing that Lio is waiting for her there. Shiki use her mystic eyes to try and find him but unable to pinpoint his location in the area, then from out of nowhere a dart hits Shiki in the shoulder, she pulls it out but suddenly passes out. Before this Shiki intended to kill Lio but the image of Sasuke flashes into her head preventing her from doing so, it's possible that Sasuke is trying to prevent her from becoming a murderer as well.

XXX

Shiki wakes up handcuffed and paralyzed, the dart was probably a type of drug that Lio use to immobilize her. Laying on top of her is none other than the crazed Lio Shirazumi who could now do what he wants with Shiki now that she is paralyzed.

"Now you are mine Shiki!" Lio said as he opens her kimono exposing her bra.

Lio's saliva and drool pours down on Shiki then he started licking her expose bra much to her disgust. What Lio does next is he bites Shiki on the neck like a vampire leaving bite marks on her. Suddenly all of Lio's saliva and drool went away and Shiki breaks free, so the drug never lasted very long after all.

"Let's finished what we started Lio", Shiki said retrieving her katana.

"To the end Shiki!" Lio readies his combat knife.

Shiki and Lio charges but Shiki ultimately defeats Lio after she fatally cuts him in the gut and on both legs crippling him as for Shiki she collapses of exhaustion. Sasuke arrives at the scene and holds Shiki in his arms as Lio dies from his injuries but still has the crazed smile on him.

"Sasuke it's just you who could be my salvation", Shiki said in a weak tone.

"I know Shiki, I don't want you to be a murderer", Sasuke said placing her forehead on his chest.

 **End**


	13. Fairy and Sister Problem

**Fairy and Sister** **Problem**

 **Meet Azaka Kokuto/Uchiha who was Sasuke's sister but also another love interest, also there's a fairy problem.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

"Hello my name is Azaka Uchiha the younger sister of Sasuke Uchiha. If I want a lover it would be my big bro Sasuke!" Well it seems Azaka turns out to be in love with her own sibling but this makes Shiki jealous.

"I know your in love with my brother Shiki but I will win him over as my lover and I find you dangerous", Azaka and Shiki glared at each other with some lighting coming from their eyes.

"Alright that's enough you too, Shiki you will go back to the Konoha ninja academy to investigate a series of reports of fairies stealing the student's memories and a suspicious suicide", Toko gave Shiki her assignment.

XXX

Konoha Ninja Academy

"Seriously in the middle of winter break?" Azaka complains about this job during the middle of winter break.

"Your complaining? For the record your the one who choose to tag along", Shiki reminded Azaka that she wanted to tag along with her.

"Like your the one to talk since your in love with Sasuke the same as me", Azaka counters and going to the Sasuke issues cause Shiki to stop and turn to her.

"Sasuke fell in love with me at first sight the moment he saw me for the first time!"

"Yeah well I was born from the same mother as he was, so I should be the one who becomes his lover!" These 2 girls are immediately clashing over their love for Sasuke and now they consider themselves love rivals.

XXX

Inside

"Oh there's a fairy", Shiki chases after the fairy after noticing it.

"Hey Shiki where are you going?!" It seems Azaka couldn't see the fairies so she is left alone then is suddenly attacked by an unknown person and has her memory stolen before fleeing the scene before Shiki can return.

Azaka wakes up in the evening with no memory on what just happened but still the presences of the fairies was actually caused by a magus using them to erase everyone's memories of the event so that was written from the record.

XXX

Next day Azaka goes alone to check out the suicide site in the old building, but Shiki doesn't tag along with her since she does not want to wake up this early. Unfortunately checking the suicide site was short lived because Azaka was found by Misaya Ouji who requested that Azaka prays with her at her chapel.

"I was the one using the fairies to erase everyone's memories and I killed Hideo Hayama which explains why he was missing, then I used his body to create the fairies since you need a corpse of some kind to create a familiar", Misaya Ouji blurts out she's behind the fairies erasing everyone's memories and the reason why Hideo Hayama is missing.

"But since I blurted that out to you I going to make you forget that I ever told you that", Misaya attempts to erase Azaka's memories but was knocked out from behind by one the fairies a second time instead.

"Oh it's you Satsuki Kurogiri", Azaka said after walking up and found by the teacher who replaced Hideo Hayama, the good news is Azaka was able to retain her memories that were taken from her.

XXX

Later on

"Azaka all of the students from Kaori's class have all disappeared", Shiki tells Azaka what she has learned.

"I will check the suicide site assuming they must have committed suicide the same way as Hideo Hayama", but Kurogiri stops her by saying this to her.

"There's nothing there to be found Azaka", okay that was strange of him to just say that to her.

XXX

Suicide Site

"What the heck where's the large section of the building?" Azaka ask herself because when she arrive she notice the large section of the building has mysteriously disappeared without a trace.

"Well then I have to find Misaya", Azaka went looking for Misaya but unable to then she falls asleep in the middle of her search.

Some time later Azaka is woken up by the dog left by her roommate, Azaka took some her time petting the dog until Shiki informs her that she has a message from Sasuke who tells them about Kurogiri's real identity, that of a magus known as "God's Word" and a counter measure to his ability, as well as the cause of Hideo Hayama's death.

XXX

Knowing what will happened if she comes in contact by Kurogiri's ability, Azaka takes a walkman and earphones from the US Imperial Troopers to ignore his words. Azaka runs past Kurogiri without being affected by his ability, well that was a big safe for her to check out the suicide site. When she arrived she found lighted matches and open canisters of fuel and yes all the students were there before.

"So Misaya intended them to commit suicide in the same manner as Kaori", Azaka commented before running to the chapel to face Misaya while Shiki faces Kurogiri.

XXX

"Misaya you have to stop this now! Hayama actually died from a heart attack due to his drug abuse, the information you gained from the fairies was just a rumor circulated by the students and Kurogiri had stolen your memories first to make you come to the wrong conclusion.", Azaka reveals the real truth about Hayama's real fate and who's really behind this.

"Even if that is really the truth I'm never stopping Azaka", okay Misaya isn't stopping and sent the fairies to kill her but something happens.

"What no!" The fairies eventually rebelled against Misaya.

"Good bye fairies!" Azaka destroys the source of the magic with M79 Grenade Launcher she brought with her causing all the fairies to vanish.

XXX

"It was Soren Araya who requested me to come to Konoha in order to restore your memories Shiki", Kurogiri reveals that Soren Araya is the reason why he is here.

"What that supposed to mean anyway?!" Shiki attempts to slash him with her Katana.

"You'll lose sight of me", Kurogiri use his abilities to deactivate Shiki's mystic eyes before disappearing for good and Shiki becomes unable to see him.

XXX

"Azaka good news, Kaori regained consciousness in the Konoha hospital", after telling her the news which was a relief for Azaka he intends to leave but she pulls him away.

"Go on a date with me, this is to make up for you going out with Shiki the other day", there's the reason why she pulled Sasuke away.

During the night Azaka remembers a dream from her childhood and remembers why and how she fell in love with her brother Sasuke. Meanwhile the restoration of Shiki's memory via God's Word as well as what happened to Kurogiri after the events of that battle are left unexplained, but it's later discovered that he was actually killed after being cornered by John Taylor and his Cyborg Troopers then shot dead.

 **End**


	14. Bombardier

**Bombardier**

 **Shiki has someone else to deal with and this time it's a bomber.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Konoha cafe

After saving the life of a bystander Sasuke is in the cafe with the girl Shizune Seo who speaks to him about her own ability to foresee the future.

"It's called the Prediction, the type of Precognition and you have to suffer the pain of seeing the death of loved ones twice as well as the guilt of getting better grades than peers even with no knowledge of the subject materials", Shizune Seo tells what her abilities can do to Sasuke.

"Your abilities is not as extraordinary as you think Seo, it's more like an extension of the kind of prediction that ordinary humans can do based on the current information", Sasuke explains to Seo about her ability.

"Just a warning to you Sasuke, there's always a misfortune when you encounter Shiki again", Seo warns Sasuke before she leaves the cafe but leaves a happy note to him.

"What's that suppose to mean anyway John?" Sasuke ask John Taylor what Seo's implying by that.

"I think it's better you find out for yourself Sasuke", John tells him it's better to find out for himself.

"Your no help sometimes John."

"Indeed sometimes Sasuke", John started laughing as if it's funny.

XXX

Elsewhere

A merchant wagon is just arriving at the Konoha entrance when out of nowhere the wagon was blown up and killing the merchant who was pulling it. Izumo and Kotetsu who were the ninjas guarding the entrance got startled by the explosion and rush to the scene.

"What the heck?!"

"This isn't an accident Izumo, the wagon was blown up not by the merchant pulling it."

"So your saying this was intended by a bomber who we don't know."

"Yes it is Izumo."

"Should we tell the Hokage about this Kotetsu?"

"Of course will tell the Hokage about this incident. For now let's do whatever we can to keep the crowd under control."

XXX

Hidden area

"Yes another 100% rate of success", this bomber is Mitsuru Kamekura but disguise as Meruka Kuramitsu performs bombings due to his Calculation type of Precognition where he takes specific actions to ensure future comes true.

Where this is actually coming from is his right eye that gives him the ability to foresee the future and his left eye shows the path that should be taken to achieve that future. Mitsuru settles himself down after fleeing the area and has some thoughts of his own. The bombs he's been using are high powered paper bombs that where fused with the US Imperial Military's remote detonators.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm a slave to my own future and performing all these bombings is to achieve a future that I cannot even predict", Mitsuru speaks out his thoughts about his actions.

XXX

Konoha river bridge

Mitsuru later targets the Konoha river bridge and was able to destroy it with bombs without being spotted, or so he thought. He turns around hearing footsteps coming from behind him it's none other than Shiki Uzumaki Namikaze, Mitsuru just runs away after seeing her.

"Shiki Uzumaki Namikaze is a witness to my bombings so I have to get rid of her", but as if he can kill her with bombs not knowing what she is capable of.

"That ability coming from your eyes has to go away", Shiki said to herself fully aware of Mitsuru's Calculation ability.

XXX

Hokage Office

"Are sure that it's another person influence by some type of Precognition?" Hiruzen Sarutobi ask Toko Aozaki if that's really the reason why the bombings is really going on after being inform of this.

"Yes I sure of it Lord Hokage", Toko confirms that she is sure that's reason for the bombings.

"So that means it's up to Shiki to deal with this bomber."

"She can tell it's another type of Precognition which she has to cut away."

XXX

Bombing Shiki 1

Mitsuru lures Shiki to the docks of small boats and Landing Craft Utility in hopes on attempt on killing her for witnessing his bombing business. Shiki sets foot into the Landing Craft Utility and Mitsuru detonates the bombs he hidden there destroying it and the boats with, he smiled thinking he killed Shiki. Unfortunately Shiki survives it because She jumped into the water before the bombs detonated.

"Oh no!" Mitsuru flees the scene without getting caught.

XXX

Bombing Shiki 2

Second try is in the Air Forces airfield where dozens C-5 Galaxy Planes are landed, Mitsuru hidden another one of his bombs inside and wait for Shiki to get inside then he detonates it. Mitsuru sees Shiki board the C-5 Galaxy then he press the detonation switch but nothing happens.

"What's going why won't it explode?!" Mitsuru looks back at the C-5 Galaxy that should be destroyed along with Shiki.

"Is this what your looking for?" Shiki ask showing cabled wires which means the bombs are disarmed and a dud.

"OH NO!" Mitsuru runs away from Shiki again.

XXX

Bombing Shiki Final

This is the final attempt from inside the hangars of Humvees, Oshkosh M-ATV, Dune Buggys and Gurkha LAPVs, Shiki is already there and she sees red lights that's coming from his abilities from his eyes. Shiki pulls out her Katana Sword and kills the vision of the future which triggers some changes of the future, unexpectedly Mitsuru's bombs goes off 5 minutes after the predicted time allowing Shiki to catch him.

"How old are you Mitsuru if may ask?" Shiki only ask because Mitsuru looks young as her.

"I'm 14 years old."

"Go on now", Shiki lets Mitsuru go because she saw his right eye is of no use anymore, plus he doesn't ask why she would spare him anyway.

XXX

Few Days later

"So I here Mitsuru Kamekura had quit his bombing business for a normal life", Sasuke sits down next to Shiki.

"Yeah thanks to me I've gave him a normal life", Shiki said smiling while eating her ramen.

"You didn't really forget what Soren Araya said about the war that's coming before he died did you?"

"No Sasuke I haven't forgotten about what he said, once all of Konoha's and the Americans enemies band together as one war will come", Shiki said that once they band together as one, there will war.

 **End**


End file.
